Life With My Rock Star Stalker
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: Mikan Sakura's friends force her to go to a concert preformed by the current hottest boy band, Raven Intensity. When she put her headphones in and took her book out she didn't know her life would be changed forever. After all, who knew such a little thing could result in such a big outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Life with my rock star stalker**

K-Chan: Hi my lovely fanfiction readers!

Hotaru: Why so chipper?

K-Chan: This is the first chapter; I want to welcome my readers with a big smile!

Hotaru: That's stupid.

K-Chan: Shut up and do the disclaimer or no blackmailing or inventing for three chapters (any longer she'd pass out from lack of access cash).

Hotaru: Oh crap, K-CHAN DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! If she did she'd be a character in Gakuen Alice and we'd be the ultimate inventing and blackmailing team in the universe.

K-Chan: Good now on with the fanfic'!

**XXxXxXx**

I hear my name being yelled by several different voices. I turn around to see my best friends running towards me (well one of them is being dragged).

"Hi girls," I say with a smile as they reach me.

"Guess what," My bubble gum pink haired friend, Anna says between pants, leaving her sentenced unfinished.

"We got," Anna's midnight blue (basically black) haired twin, Nonoko says with pants, also not finishing her sentence.

"During study hall just now," My emerald locked friend, Sumire pants, finally finishing the question.

"Those idiots used my phone to call in for a sweeps stake to win front row tickets to a concert while I kept the teacher busy with one of my inventions." My monotone speaking childhood friend Hotaru says with a bored expression painted on her face. "I'd take a step back because these idiots are about to scream the name of the band."

"We got front row tickets to see Raven Intensity!" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire chirped so loudly that the emptying hallways of our school stopped and stared at them. Several other girls came over and began sucking up them to try to get the tickets. Hotaru's icy glare quickly sent them away.

"Wow I'm glad school is over or else I'd be deaf for the rest of my classes." I say while trying to stop the ringing in my ears. Once the ringing resides I give them a good bye and continue my walk to my car from my last class of the day. I feel myself being grabbed by several different arms pull me back in a synchronized jerking motion.

"You won't guess what else; you're going to be coming with all of us tonight!" Sumire said with her green eyes shimmering with excitement.

"No thanks." I declined while trying to get lose from the three girls holding me at a diagonal angle.

"How can you refuse this once in a lifetime opportunity," Anna says in utter shock, tightening her grip on my arm, "what could you possibly have to do that is more important to life itself?!"

"I have to start and finish reading a book." I reply blandly while showing them the book in my hand.

"That's something you can do on Saturday!" Nonoko says while shaking my shoulders. "I put off working with scientists at my father's company, so you can put off reading Heist Society for one day! If I can make that sacrifice to work with geniuses you can put off that, besides know doesn't love Raven Intensity?!"

I let out a sigh from my lips silently. Before Raven Intensity came around Nonoko used to be a quiet, sassy, genius with an unnatural obsession for explosive chemicals, now she less of her usual self and more over on the dark side of fan-girl-hood, what has the world come to?

"I could care less about Raven Intensity, to be honest." I say while catching the now fainting Sumire. "Sumire look its Raven Intensity asking you to marry them."

Sumire quickly wakes up instantly and begins screaming 'I do, I do'. She looks at her surroundings and punches my in the arm with a pout.

"Mikan," Hotaru says with a glare, "you're not going to leave me alone with them, are you? If you do I'll let them in on a little secret of yours from the third grade."

"Go for it." I say with a shrug. "I don't care if it's our best friends you're telling. Hotaru and I won a string of talent competitions singing. We almost won a contract, but our mothers thought it over and decided we were too young to grow up in the show business world. I still think I looked stupid in those videos."

…..Hours later….

"I hate your vast knowledge of me." I say darkly to Hotaru as I sit beside her in the front row of the Raven Intensity concert.

"I know that's why we are besties, Miki." Hotaru says in a mocking girlie voice.

I smile at her and take out my book from one of my large jacket pockets and my iPod from my other pocket. I plug in my headphones just as the screaming starts when the announcer asks the rabid fan girls if they're ready for their favorite boy band to come out yet. Their screams are so loud to the point I felt the vibrations in my feet. I click on Cascada playlist and put it as high as it can go.

About an hour passes and as I am on the last chapter of my chapter I feel someone nudge me. I pay no attention them and continue reading my book as quickly as I can because I am at the climax of the novel. I feel my ear buds ripped of my ears, my iPod taken, and a harsh stomp on my foot in one swift motion. I look to my side with a deadly glare to see Hotaru glaring back at me with her icy glare.

"What the hell was that for, Hotaru?! Give me that book and iPod back before I have to kick your ass! You know I have a descent amount of training in martial arts, an ex-soldier taught me a few things as you recall. I want to finish that freaking book!" I say while reaching to grab my headphones and book back.

"You're totally going to have a meltdown later." She says with an actual smile (not a smirk, but a smile) and a genuine chuckle while handing my stuff back to me. "Look on stage and die on the inside a little, I hope you haven't developed stage fright after our performing days."

"What's so important on the stage?" I ask. "I'll look just to humor you, but I doubt I'll die a little bit on the inside. I haven't gotten rusty at dancing if that's what you're implying."

I turn my head towards the stage to see the lead singer (I think) sitting on the rim of the stage with a microphone in his hand pointing it towards us. I look at the rest of the band members on stage smiling at me and waving. I look up even farther to see a camera on us, recording the whole thing. I let out a stream of curses in Japanese, French, German, and basically any language besides my native one, English, under my breath.

"Quite a mouth we have on this one, pretty impressive for a California girl." The raven haired singer says with a smirk while looking directly at me. He jumps off of the stage, grabs my book and iPod from my hands, and hops back on stage, except this time he's standing on stage. "I've been watching her the whole time we've been performing, and she's been reading and listening to another band the whole time. I'm hurt."

"Please give those back." I say just loud enough for him to hear.

"I think I'll keep these. That is, if you won't get from me." He says with a smirk. "From what I heard from your conversation with your friend you're a dancer, so you'll have to dance to get these little trinkets back. You can dance with your friend if you'd like and use the first song I see on your iPod."

Dang, my parents bought me that iPod last year, and I know they're not going to believe me that an international rock star whose name I don't even know stole my iPod and the new book I just bought. I mentally do a check list of what I have on, black shorts that end half way to my knees, a black jacket zipped up over a white v-neck with a black raven with black feathers behind it in its flight on the stomach of it, a black undershirt it so I don't show cleavage, and thick big looking, black vans. Hotaru and I are wearing matching outfits due to the two for one sale Sumire took us to and then forced us into the clothes.

"Hotaru," I say with my cutest look I can manage, "help me?"

"No." She replies with a cost.

"Fine then I guess thousands of people around the world watching this will find out a cute little secrete you have." I say nonchalantly while looking at my newly filed nails (Sumire's doing).

Her eyes widened, knowing what I meant.

"I'll help you." She says while standing up and whispering curses in various languages I understood.

The raven haired singer helped me on stage while a blue eyed blonde helped Hotaru on stage.

"Now that we have our dancers on stage let's pick a song." The raven locked performer shook my iPod, causing the songs to shuffle. "It looks like you two will be dancing to Dangerous by Cascada; you get a minute to talk about what you are going to do."

"Hotaru," I whisper to her, "we did this song before. Do you remember the routine?"

"Yes," She replies in a whisper, "we both have our jackets too, so want to do that trick too?"

"Yep," I say with a nod.

"Natsume, we're ready," Hotaru says to the raven haired teen that helped me on stage, "you can press play now."

_**(A/N: listen to Dangerous by Cascada while reading this! It'll connect better if you do, and it'll be cooler.)**_

The boy she talked to gives her a nod and signals the people backstage to press play. I take a deep breath, get about twenty feet away from Hotaru, and get into a ballet starting position. When the cue starts Hotaru and I begin doing a slow spin that slowly accelerated. This spin lasts for forty-five seconds and I can tell people are getting bored. We stop spinning; put both of our hands out in a stop sign next to our wastes while looking away to different sides of the crowd. We begin a fast ballet spin and do a cartwheel towards each other then we do a single diving roll in the same direction. Popping up from the roll we almost punch each other in the face, but stop. We look away from each other and I swing my fist at Hotaru so she can catch me by my wrist. She catches my wrist and makes a swing for me and I catch her wrist. We throw down our hands in unison and I do a back flip gain distance from her. She runs at me and does a series of front flips towards me then sends a powerful roundhouse kick towards my head I duck from it. I face her with a pained look and she stares back with an identical one.

In unison to the instrumental period of the song we unzip our jackets, take them off to the beat, and swing them at each other, making the jackets link together in a light tie. We swing the jackets in a circle three times and throw them towards the band members watching us, managing to hit the raven haired boy (Natsume was it?) in the head (I couldn't help but love it). We take one step towards each other and give each other a hug. We suddenly push away from each other while putting a hand over our hearts with pained expressions on our faces. I run and slide through Hotaru's legs and she pulls me up as soon as I am fully slid through. I pull her into a tight hug, push her away about a foot away, and we both hold up fists towards both of our heads and freeze in unison with that last words, 'I'm blinded by your rise'.

There is a silence among the crowd, then a loud roar from the crowd. Hotaru and I wait two seconds then drop our positions. I look towards the slightly shocked looking Natsume with Hotaru lazily following behind.

"My things back, please." I say trying not to let the exhaustion show through my voice. I genuinely hope I don't sound out of breath or look sweaty, a lot of people are watching.

"One last thing before you get your things back." Natsume says with a smirk. "What's your name?"

"Mikan," I say simply while holding my hand out for my things, "my name is Mikan."

"Well Mikan," He says while placing my things in my awaiting hands, "do you and your friend Hotaru want to be Raven Intensity's new lead dancers?"

Just as I am about to decline his offer, Hotaru cuts me off.

"Since the concert is over, we'll talk about it backstage." Hotaru says with money signs basically flashing in her eyes.

"We'll only go if our friends get to come backstage with us." I quickly added. Knowing Hotaru, she'll be talking business while I'm bored out of my wits. I might as well get a good laugh out of seeing the other girls faint in front of the other band members. He gives me a nod and I go o help my friends on the stage.

"We are Raven Intensity and this was just the possible debut of our future lead dancers!" One of the band members (who reminds me a lot of a fox) yells excitedly into the microphone.

The cameras shut off just as I finish helping Anna onto the stage. I walk towards Hotaru just as she and the rest of the band begin walking backstage. Once we are backstage Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire tackle Hotaru and I to the floor in a group hug.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell us you were so good of dancers!" Nonoko says with a laugh.

"Me either!" Anna giggles

"You guys were totally different from your usual selves when you were up there! Sumire says with a grin. "You have got to teach us that!"

"I can't believe you just tackled me!" I say with a free sounding laugh. "I never would have thought you'd ever embarrass yourselves just to complement me in front of your favorite band you couldn't shut up about since they became popular!"

A look of realization came to their faces as their cheeks turned red. They looked at the band members surrounding them who wore smiles of amusement.

"If you're finished embarrassing us all," Hotaru says with a laugh, "can you all get off of us and talk to the group you won't shut up about so I can talk about a contract? If we get it you all might get to meet again, and hopefully you won't be so star struck or fan-girl-ish."

They quickly get off of us and brush themselves off. Hotaru asks for the manager and begins talking with the young business man. Since I got lost in the language of money after five minutes, I walk over to my friends and the band members.

"You were awesome on stage, Mikan!" A blonde says with a cheeky grin. "I'd introduce myself, but we know who you are and you know who you are."

"Surprisingly enough," Sumire says while shaking her head, "we had to blackmail her into coming to the concert; she doesn't know who you all are besides Natsume since she picked it up from when Hotaru said his name."

The room went silent (besides Hotaru and the man she's talking to) and everyone stared at me.

"That's why you were reading instead of watching us." The blonde says as if something just magically clicked. "I'm Koko Yomi!"

"I'm Yuu." Another dirty blond haired boy says while pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"I'm Kitsuneme, Koko's twin brother. You can call me Kitsu'!" The fox like boy said with a grin.

"I'm Youichi," A sliver haired boy replied dryly.

"I'm Ruka." The blond who helped Hotaru earlier says shyly.

"And I'm Natsume as you know." Natsume says while standing next to me.

The next few hours are spent leisurely chatting with the boys until Hotaru had made a deal and then we left after I read and signed the contract. Before we stepped into Hotaru's black BMW, Ruka asks us what school we go to.

"Alice Academy." We chorus. "Goodnight guys!"

The rest of the trip we decided that we were all going to crash at my place since my parents are away on business and all of their parents didn't mind them staying at my house. The remainder of the night was spent with the girls (except Hotaru) squealing about how hot Raven Intensity is and how much they like the band members.

_**Like it? I hope so! Review please! I'm sorry if it's a bit cliché, but it was just stuck in my head and I had to post it! For the readers of my other fanfics, I'll try to update soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**K-Chan: Hello radiant readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so loved!**_

_**Hotaru: Whatever, they said you were cliché**_

_**K-Chan: *pouts* whatever, Debby Downer. I have a surprise a waiting for you all later in the fanfiction.**_

_**Hotaru: *raises eyebrow* really now? Do tell, K-Chan.**_

_**K-Chan: *Whispers to Hotaru* didn't expect that did you?**_

_**Hotaru: N-n-n-n-no. Damn that's clever. **_

_**K-Chan: I thought so myself.**_

_**Hotaru: While we talk about our plans to black mail everyone and K-Chan's ironic ending to this fanfic read the fanfic. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice I'd be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be airing it.**_

* * *

A week later (Mikan's POV)

"I can't believe she of all people gets to be a dancer for Raven Intensity." I hear a girl say in disgust. "Look at her; she's not nearly as pretty as we are. She doesn't even like them!"

I simply swipe my hair out of my face and push up my glasses on the bridge of my nose. Unfortunately, my dogs (a German shepherd, a Great Dane and a mini Labrador) came through my bathroom while I was putting on my contacts and knocked it out of my hand and down the drain of my sink. I have dailies (contacts you wear for a day and then throw out), but I have an exact amount for the year and I can't use another without having to be left with only one by the next year.

I randomly roam the campus until I come upon a beautiful Sakura tree. I sit at the trunk of the tree and sigh. Hotaru is out of town in a conference for one of her inventions, Anna and Nonoko are out of town with their parents for a three day weekend to L.A, and Sumire is extremely sick from some flu a guy in Chemistry gave her, so now I look like a loner once again.

I look at my watch to see its fifteen minutes into lunch. The line should have died down by now. I stand up and walk into the cafeteria. I reach for the last fruit salad and put it on my tray. I grab a strawberry juice, a straw, and a fork for my salad. I give the lunch lady two seventy five and start walking towards the back of the lunch room to my friends and my usual lunch table.

"Hold it, Sakura." I hear a very snobby voice say.

I turn around to see a hooker like blond girl with an extremely short white skirt, a hot pink tube top that ends right above her belly button, that shows off her obvious braless chest, white hooker high heels, and a cropped jean jacket. Before me stands the school's most popular and rich girl, Luna Kozumi.

"Yes, Kozumi," I reply politely. "Can I help you?" Like I said, she's rich.

"Yes you can." She says while pointed her manicured finger at me. "You can give me your lunch."

"S-s-sorry," I choke out, "I'm on a strict budget and I can't really afford to waste my money."

The information I gave her isn't completely a lie, but not completely the truth. I am on a budget, I hate wasting money, but my budget isn't as strict as I make out. I skipped breakfast this morning and fell asleep last night studying for a history test, accidentally skipping dinner. I'm freaking hungry and I am not in a very sharing mood. She's rich; she can buy the whole freaking farm that produces all of this.

"It's not a waste if I eat it though." She says while trying to yank the tray from out of my hands.

I pull back reflexively and my drink flies on her top.

"You freaking idiot!" She screams. The whole cafeteria stops its chatter at this sound.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué diablos acabo de hacer?! Estoy jodido jodido!" I mumble under my breath (Oh my gosh, what the hell did I just do?! I'm effing SCREWED in Spanish).

"Isn't enough you spilt your drink on my expensive custom made top, but now you're calling me names in like French?! I'll teach you a thing or two about manners!" She yells at me while taking my lunch out of my hands and shoving it in my face.

She grabs my long, conveniently pony-tailed, hair and begins slapping and punching me. As much as I'd like to show her a thing or two about a proper non-sleazy fight, but her lawyers would be on me quicker than I can say 'She started the fight not me'! Life's tough, isn't it?

She jams her knee into my stomach, her high heel into my foot, and then claws my cheek causing it to break skin. She raises her fist for a sucker punch with her ring filled hand and I close my eyes and anticipate the awaiting pain. After a few seconds of waiting for the pain, it never came.

I open my eyes to see Luna with wide eyes and her hand inches away from my face. I look towards her raised fist and my voice stops in my throat. Natsume just saved me.

"Don't touch her." He growls while dropping her hand and pulling me into his chest.

"B-b-but I was teaching her a lesson," She said while trying to be seductive, "she called me some bad things in French."

"Idiot doesn't even know the difference between French and Spanish." I mumble bitterly while trying to get out of Natsume's tight hug.

"See!" Luna exclaims. "She just did it again! Natsume, why would a hot star like you defend a lowlife like her? How bout we skip the rest of school and go to a private beach?"

Natsume let me go and holds her chin up towards him. Luna sends a smirk towards me and faces Natsume again.

"How 'bout you never touch her again and get some actual clothes. I know it was half off, you only got half of it." He says with a smirk.

"I got it this way so it'll be easier for you later." She purrs while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides, Sakura couldn't give you half the fun I can."

"Sorry," He says while unhooking her arms from his neck and takes a step towards me, "I prefer the non-slutty talented girls like Mikan rather that the hooker type like you."

He pulls me into another hug except he is very, very, VERY close to kissing me.

"Besides, I like a challenge that I can actually have a conversation with." He says with his minty breath tickling my lips as he talks.

She gives a huff and stomps out of the cafeteria with the rest of her cronies. I try to get the fruit out of my hair to the best of my ability and try to pretend that the cut mixed with the fruit chunks on my face didn't hurt like hell. I feel utterly humiliated.

"You're welcome." Natsume says while brushing a kiwi off of my shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask while looking away from him.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt." He says without missing a beat. "I don't think you deserved that."

"Thanks." I mumble while picking up my backpack from the floor and taking out my phone.

I use the black screen to look at my reflection. In short, I look like I was mauled by a hungry dog. Well, I was attacked by a hungry dog, a female dog.

"Mikan," I hear a feminine male voice call out to me. I turn to see my favorite teacher and uncle, Narumi running towards me.

He engulfs me in a big hug and begins asking if I was ok.

"Uncle Narumi," I growl, "get off of me."

"You're so cruel, Mikan." He says with tears forming in his sad purple eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I say, feeling a pang of guilt.

"It's ok!" He said while hugging me again. No wonder he's the theater and English teacher here, he's a natural drama queen.

Natsume's POV

I feel annoyed as a man starts hugging Mikan tightly and snuggling her. When she told him to get off of her I mentally smirked. The man who just hugged her has blonde hair past his ears, purple eyes at a height of 5'10, three inches shorter than me.

He introduces himself to me as Narumi Anjou, Mikan's uncle.

"Natsume Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you." I say while shaking his hand.

"Mimi," He says with a mischievous smile towards Mikan, "is this the fabulous rock star boyfriend you told me about?"

Fabulous, hu? Well that's a first.

"No." Mikan says with a deathly cold glare. "I didn't tell you about a 'fabulous rock star boyfriend' because I don't have a 'fabulous rock star boyfriend'. I don't even have a boyfriend in general or hang out with rock stars. Wait, scratch that last part out. "

"You don't?" Narumi says with a gasp. "I could have sworn you had one!"

"No, Narumi that was when I was four. Mom says I was attached to a little boy the same age as me for a year or two."

Narumi POV

I mentally laugh. I know who that little boy is; he's standing right next to me. I wonder how long it's going to take them to remember each other. Well, since they're in the same band and all, the cat's eventually has to come out of the bag. Then again, this is the black cat we're talking about. He's the best out there, but I feel like he's going to have someone else enter his elite band's world of the best soon enough.

Mikan's POV

I swing my bag over my shoulder and start walking to my car. I don't care if this is my first time skipping school or not, I'm leaving here. Besides, my other uncle is the principal. I can clear things up with him with a few white lies and everything will be ok again.

"Oi, Polka," I hear Natsume's voice, "where are you going?"

His voice makes me jump a bit. I didn't hear him follow me throw the school.

"I'm going home." I say while giving him an odd look. "Why did you just call me Polka?"

"Well you're wearing a white soaked shirt, it's not noticeable from a distance, but it's noticeable now." He says with a smirk.

I look down at my shirt and quickly pop the trunk of my car. I pull out the black sweatshirt Sumire left in my car and promptly pull it over my head. I look at Natsume to see his smirk has gotten much cockier. I look down and look at him. Damn, she left a Raven Intensity sweatshirt that says 'I 3 Raven Intensity's Natsume Hyuuga!' crap!

"I thought you weren't a fan of mine." He says while taking a step towards me.

"I-I-I-I'm not!" I deny. "Sumire left this in my trunk she slept over at my house!"

"Is that so?" He says while minimizing the space between us. "I wouldn't mind you being my very own fan."

"N-n-n-no thanks!" I say while stepping away from him. I quickly jump into my car, start it, and start driving away.

"Bye Natsume!" I yell out of the window of my car. In my rear view mirror I see him with one hand in his pants pocket and one hand in the air in a still wave.

* * *

**K-Chan: I know it's short, but oh well.**

**Hotaru: It was cliché again.**

**K-Chan: I know, it was intentional. If you paid attention closely enough you'd notice the foreshadowing. **

**Hotaru: How is that foreshadowing?**

**K-Chan: You'll find out later.**

**Hotaru: Screw you, you never tell me anything!**

**K-Chan: *whispers to Hotaru***

**Hotaru: Clever as always my friend.**

**K-Chan: Thanks. Can you threaten the readers for me? I am going to start on a chapter for one of my other fanfics. Peace peoples *walks away with hands in pockets*.**

**Hotaru: Sure. *Takes out Mega Baka Missile* Review or else I'll get you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I say a comment that asks what Natsume was doing at Mikan's school and his reaction to Mikan at the concert, so I decided to go on that question for this short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Mikan's POV

I violently ring Sumire's doorbell to have no response. I give up on the attempt on going in with her permission and pick the lock. I trudge up her mansion like house into her green and gray room.

"Learn how to answer your freaking door." I say bitterly as I flop onto her bed.

"I never said you could come over." The stuffy-nosed girl says. "You look worse than I do."

"Thanks doll, I needed that." I say sarcastically. "I would have looked worse if Natsume wasn't there to save me."

"Natsume saved you, from what?" Sumire says with a spark in her emerald eyes. "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know why he was there, but he saved my face from Luna mauling me." I reply.

"Oh, he's your knight in shining armor!" She squeals as she pops up out of her bed.

For the next five minutes Sumire is firing off possible reasons Natsume was there and I am slowly getting irritated.

"Can I use your shower, Sumi'?' I ask. "I really want to get the feel of strawberry juice off of me."

"Sure," She says, "I'll have your clothes out here when you're done. We have to talk about you and Natsume."

"There is nothing to talk about." I say while walking into her bathroom, which is attached to her room.

After my shower she began her multiple theories. Honestly, I love her like a sister, but will this girl shut up before I rip her hair out!

Natsume's POV

I flop on my bed with groan as Ruka hammers on about why I saved Mikan from getting punched.

"How about this," I say while knocking him over and trying to smother my best friend with a pillow. "I tried to save her so I don't have to have an ugly lead dancer in all of our videos."

"Right and I enjoy killing bunnies." Ruka says sarcastically.

"Whatever you're into, I don't judge." I say with a shrug. Now it is Ruka's time to try to smother me out.

"You know I'm not that easy to kill." I say while tossing the pillow away. "Accept the fact that I was taking a tour of the school for when we transfer next week. I just happened across the cafeteria and say Luna trying to give Mikan a black eye."

"You mean the Luna from that one time on our tour?" Ruka says with horror stricken face.

"The one and only, but you have to admit, that chick is talented. I didn't think she'd be able to get pass all of the security." I say.

"True," He agrees, "I'm going to do a bit of research about the school. Mind if I use your laptop? I'm too lazy to go to mine."

"Go for it," I say lazily as I lay back on my bed.

After a few minutes my mind wanders to the concert and how we met our dancers.

Flashback to that day

I let my eyes wander as I hold out a note. My eyes lock onto the first row to see a brunette reading a book and….LISTENING TO ANOTHER BAND!?

What the hell? I've never seen a girl not try to jump on stage or at least not pay attention in my whole career as performer. I don't mean to be cockier than needed, but what the heck is wrong with this check? Now that I give her a good look, she's actually pretty cute.

At the end of the concert, I sit on the edge of the stage and hold the microphone and ask her why she came to the concert! She ignores me and her friend roughly gains her attention. I get her iPod and book from her, gaining her attention.

After a lot of convincing, she and her friend come onto stage to perform for us. The two move in perfect unison and precision. The brunette takes off her jacket and throws it in my face with a smirk. Hm, that's a first.

Once their dance is done, she asks me for her things back. I give it to her while getting her name. I ask the two if they'd like to be our new lead dancers and the girl with the black hair, Hotaru, accepts the offer for her and her friend Mikan (the brunette) who was going to decline the offer.

Hm, I don't think I've ever met a girl like her. She doesn't even like Raven Intensity, which is a surprise since we are on the top of the charts. She says she goes to Alice High, let's see where this goes.

Back to the present

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, signaling that someone is calling me. I take it out and press my touch screen phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hurry up to our practice area; I have some new material for your next gig." I hear a monotonous voice I have come to bittersweet relationship with.

"I'll tell the others, Rei." I say with a sigh.

I like Rei, as a friend of course, but half of the time I see him I want to strangle him. Don't get me wrong, he's the best manager ever, he gets us a lot of gigs in an instant that others try to get for the long time, but the training for making us a perfect band gets annoying. Though I can't blame him, he only wants the best for us. Trust me, when he is determined to make sure we're perfect he means it. The safety precautions that we have to take just to go to cafe alone is irritating, don't get me started on how it is at a gig. He's like an overbearing mother that you can't help but like seeing that they care so much. Except if Rei (or Persona as he likes to be called when we have business to attend to) tries to cuddle me I will harm him, I'm not kidding, I'll give him something to curl up about.

"Blondie, come on we have to practice for a gig." I say while ruffling his hair as I walk past my desk and walking out of the door.

"We have practice!" I say while knocking on a row of doors where the boys are located.

"Shut up, there's no need to yell." Yoichi says with a glare as he joins me in the hall.

"Whatever, old man," I say with a smirk

"I told you I was born with silver hair!" He says while hitting me on the back of my head. "I have the baby pictures to prove it!"

"Can you two stop arguing so we can go?" The twins Koko and Kitsu chorus, "Persona hates when we're late."

"The car's already outside." Ruka says while pocketing his house keys.

With that, we head over to our usual practice area. We end up being five minutes late; ending us having to stay an hour after as a punishment since Persona hates tardiness of any kind. Finally, Persona lets us go after the sun was far gone and the moon was in the sky. He tells us to be early to our next practice tomorrow at four.

If we end up late tomorrow, I'm going to kill whoever makes us late. If I'm the source of the lateness I'll let Yoichi hit me once, but only once.

**I hope you liked this short chapter! I know, it probably sucks since it's more of a summary if anything, but oh well, you can't have it all, that's a lesson you may as well learn now.**

**Till next time**

**K-Chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, my awesome readers! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to mikan101! **

**Disclaimer: If I was close to the awesomeness level required to own Gakuen Alice, I would have new episodes every week till I die. Unfortunately, I'm not to that level, so I'm just a kid with ideas… for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

"Oh- maybe he thought you were mysterious that's why he brought you two onstage!" Sumire chirps. "Maybe you two have a secret past that you're not telling me about. Oh, Oh I know! He traveled all around the world to find you, his lost love, one last time! He saw you in the crowd and just had to have an excuse to be close to you again!"

"For the last time, I got hired to be Raven Intensity's lead dancer because I can dance well." I say while placing my books into my locker. "I think someone spiked your latte when we stopped at Starbucks this morning because you're obviously out of your mind.

I'll tell you this one time and one time only, there is nothing between Natsume and me. We're not star crossed lovers, soul mates that tragically got separated and reunited at a destined meeting place, knight in shining armor and maiden, or whatever else you can think of within the next four seconds. I love you like the sister I always wanted to have to strangle and love, but for the love of all that is good- you've been on this nonstop all week- can you PLEASE shut your lip gloss covered lips!"

"We aren't any of those things, but we can be." A familiar slightly deep voice purrs into my ear. I feel arms wrapped around my waist and something snaps inside of me.

I drive my elbow into the gut of the person on instinct. I hear a groan as I thrust my heel into the shin of my attacker and stomp on their foot in one swift movement. I quickly turn around, fully prepared to claw the hell out of the creep behind me to see a hooded boy giving me a glare. I look closer at the boy to see Natsume. I look around to see the other boys in the band with hoodies just like Natsume's laughing at Natsume.

"Oh my gosh," I say to the surprisingly standing Natsume, "I thought you were a creep or something, though I wasn't that far off. Sorry, Natsume! My brother taught me that and a few other things so I'd be safe while he is away. I guess it was drilled into me."

"That's one hell of a brother you have." Youichi says with a snicker.

"He's just really protective of me." I say with a pout. "He'd assign me half of the CIA, FBI, and the police squad if I let him. Thankfully, I took a lot of self defense classes, so he let me go without guards. It's cute how protective he is of me."

"I think he's training you as an assassin rather than a regular schoolgirl." Ruka says with a snicker.

"Shut it, bunny boy," Hotaru says while waving a picture of Ruka snuggling a bunny.

"Thanks Hotaru, you're the best, as usual." I say with a smile.

"Why are you guys here?" Anna asks, not caring that Ruka is now chasing Hotaru for the picture. He looks pretty odd while holding his hood and chasing after Hotaru.

"We decided to go to public school for a while since we have a long break from tour." Kitsuneme tells us.

"Besides, it'll be fun to go to school with our lead dancers and their best friends." Koko says with a wink towards Anna.

I roll my eyes at his comment and shut my locker close. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and take it out to see I got a text.

_'Morning, Mikan. How's school going?'_

_~Rei_

A smile graced my lips at the sight of the text, he's thinking of me, how sweet.

_'Morning, ReiJ. Everything's great, I got an advanced on my midterms!'_

_~Mikan_

_'That's great! By the way, I think you probably forgot to check if you had your PE clothes again, didn't you?"_

_~R_

_"I'm sure I brought them! I'm going to check just to prove you wrong!'_

_~M_

I look in my bag to see my PE clothes and I look in the pocket of my bag to see if I have my PE socks too. Next to my PE clothes lies a small box with 'Mikan' scribbled on it. My phone rings to be Rei.

"Yes?" I say as I take the box out of my bag.

"I take it you found the box." He says with a chuckle.

"I'm opening it as we speak." I tell him. I take off the top of the small box to see a pink jewel in the shape of a sakura petal with a silver capital 'M' written on it in cursive. I accidentally drop my bag (which, thankfully, Yoichi catches) in pure shock.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" I squeal into my phone as I admire my gift from its casing. "I'd hug you if you were here!"

"Turn around," He says with a chuckle.

I slowly turn around to see Rei sanding ten feet away with a smile planted on his lips. I immediately run over to him and almost tackle him in a hug with my arms draped around his neck.

"I'm assuming you like it." He says with a chuckle as he takes the impact of the hug.

"I don't like it, I love it!" I say with a peck at his cheek. "You're the best, Rei! I love you!"

"The phone call, the present, the confession, Mikan has a older boyfriend?!" Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko say in unison.

I let go of Rei to smack Sumire on the back of the head while Hotaru thumped the twins on their heads. During this whole transaction, the boys just looked utterly confused.

"You idiots, Rei is my brother, not my boyfriend." I say with a glare.

"Sorry, but you two look nothing alike." Anna says sheepishly.

Now that I think of it, Rei and I don't look all that alike. He has black hair that ends at the back of his neck with long bangs that frame his face while I have long brown hair. He's about 6'1 while I'm 5'6. He's barely tanned due to his constant time spent inside while I have a full, healthy coloring. His eyes are dark brown, almost black while mine are hazel. Though it doesn't surprise me that we look so different, he looks more like our grandfather rather than our father while I look like my mother.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" I ask my brother. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but let's just say curiosity didn't kill the cat this time."

"I told you I manage Raven Intensity a long time ago." He reminds me. "I offered you over twenty different opportunities to meet them over the years, so I just gave up. I thought all the girls your age were obsessed with these idiots."

The boys give him dirty looks at the mention of their idiocy.

"They're not all idiots; Yoichi seems to be pretty smart." I say in his defense. The dirty looks face and eyes are rolled then subsided.

Well, not all dirty looks subsided; Sumire and the twins began scolding me about not letting them meet Raven Intensity earlier. After a minute of getting hit in the arm, the abuse stops since the boys tell us they have to go to the principal's office.

Hotaru gets the girls to shut up and makes us head for our first period class. Once we walk through the door, the teacher checks our names off of the attendance chart and tells us not to unpack anything.

"You know Natsume seems pretty smitten with you." Nonoko says while nudging me in the ribs.

"Shut up, I say you drooling over Kitsu." I say with a roll of my hazel orbs. "Besides, he is more of a stalker than a suitor."

"Why would he be a stalker? He's a rock star, a hot one at that. Don't get me wrong, Yuu is my favorite, but Natsume is the hottest." Anna says.

"He was at school and saved her when Luna tried beating the crap out of her." Hotaru says. "I have access to the school cameras ever so often, so don't bother to look dumber than you already are."

I roll my eyes at my best friend for many years; she's been like this since day three. If you need information about any and everything Hotaru Imai is your girl to go to.

While the girls discuss my nonexistent love life, I try to figure out how well my friends are going to act tonight at my parent's anniversary party. I genuinely hope everything goes as planned, or else I'm going to be pissed off and scared. I'll be pissed off because I helped plan the party and scared because no one had ever seen my mom mad except dad, and he says it's the scariest thing on the planet.

Time Skip to the Assembly

"Good morning students, I have a very special surprise for you!" The Principal, my uncle Kazumi, says into the microphone, promptly getting the girls in the audience to look at him. I don't see why they do, but a good percent of the girls at my school have a crush on either uncle Kazumi or Narumi; creepy, right?

Behind the red curtains of the stage, a familiar beat starts and the crowd begins to murmur. Rei walks out onto the stage and takes his place next to the principal with his usual vote of confidence.

"Hello Alice Academy, I'd like to introduce your new classmates that need no introduction." He says coolly into the mic. "Please welcome your new students Yoichi, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume of Raven Intensity!"

The female population of the school began erupting in cheers and chanting 'Intensity' as the curtains begins drawing to reveal the boys standing there with their instruments.

"Hello Alice Academy!" Koko says cheerfully. "Today we'll be giving you all a sneak peak of our new song, 'Dirty Little Secret', so let's keep this little secret ours."

He ended his sentence with a wink, causing the girls to cheer even louder. He begins the beat of the drums and the others begin playing along.

**_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_**

I can't believe they've already perfected all of the kinks; two days ago they were struggling to get the pace perfect at practice.

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_**

Now that I really think about it, Natsume is a really good singer, not that I'd ever really admit it to him. Natsume looks over at me and begins walking off of the stage, causing the crowd to go absolutely bonkers. He reaches my row and holds a hand out to me.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_**

Sumire elbows me as he sings and I take his hand. He yanks me out of my seat and tilts my chin towards him. He begins singing in a whisper, capturing my attention in a light trance.

**_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_**

My cheeks begin turning the same pink as my sakura necklace as I realize how close he is. He lets go of my chin with a smirk and winks at me.

**_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_**

He slowly starts walking back to the stage, signing girls' pictures of him.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_**

He sends another smirk towards my area, causing all of the girls, minus my friends and me, to faint while Koko winks at Sumire.

**_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_**

He moves his bangs from in front of his face, revealing his dark brown eyes even more.

**_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

He sounds the same the whole time as if he was in a recording studio with modifiers to edit out errors.

"I hope you all liked our newest song." Ruka says with a prince like smile. "We hope you all can make our next concert where we will be featuring this song and a few others."

"We are Raven Intensity, see you in class!" The boys chorus and then walk off of the stage.

Uncle Kazumi returns onto the stage, but no one pays attention to him over the shock of the boys being here. Girls squeal over the band's, and I quote, 'ultimate hotness' while the boys groan about their social lives with girls being over. I feel bad for the boys. I mean would you pick a ordinary guy who blends into the crowd or a international rock star that has been offered to be a model who you're obsessed with?

Uncle Kazumi notices it's a vain attempt to try to talk to any of the students for the time being so he just talks to Rei instead. It takes the school's bell to ring just to get the school to stop talking and get to class.

"So what did you think of their performance?" Hotaru asks me as we make your way to Home Ec. while the other girls head off to their other classes.

"I'll deny it tooth and nail if you tell anyone, but they were pretty good." I admit as we turn the corner. "It's hard to believe that they sang so well live as if they were in the studio. Was it actually live?"

"Surprisingly, it was live. I even scanned the area with my newest invention and there were no CD's that they used to mouth it. Amazing, right?" Hotaru replies as we enter the Home Ec. room.

We take our seats in the center of the classroom. Our teacher, Ms. Yamada or Serina as she insists on being called, comes into the room dancing and singing, leaving us all utterly confused.

"Serina what's got you so chipper?" I ask her.

"Oh the most wonderful thing happened!" She squeals while taking my hands into hers. "Your uncle Narumi proposed to me! It was during the performance while everyone was at the assembly and I was backstage, hoping to get the boy's autograph as a gift for your mother. He told me had had a surprise for me, so I followed him. He took me into the school's garden and gave me this romantic speech and proposed!"

"It's about time!" Hotaru and I chorus. "You two have been together since high school!"

"Well we wanted to make sure we were ready." She says with a pout. "Now that you two are done lecturing me, go bake some cupcakes. You all better get used to it; you two are basically going to be my caterers at my wedding."

"I don't cater." Hotaru says while whipping out her phone from her pocket. "I do have a client who said they owed me big time who does, so get a date soon so they can book you."

"I can see if I can convince the boys to play at your wedding." I tell my future aunt-in-law. "Or I can get some of my friends in the band department to see if they can play."

"I love you two!" Serina says while engulfing Hotaru and me in a hug.

She lets go of us and tells the class to make vanilla cupcakes with strawberry frosting from scratch. Since the class is an hour and a half long, we have the time and the recipe to do so.

Within a half hour, Hotaru places the cupcakes into the oven as I finish the icing.

"Hotaru, try the frosting." I said while jogging over to where Hotaru is. Unfortunately, I failed to notice the puddle of oil of the floor and end up going four feet into the air. She tries to reach for me, but ends up slipping too.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come. Instead of pain, I feel myself being caught be a pair of strong arms. I crack open one of my eyes to see Natsume smirking at me.

"You have frosting on your cheek." He says with a chuckle as he puts me back on the floor.

My hand shoots to one of my cheeks to feel nothing. Natsume grabs my chin and kisses my cheek. My face immediately grows red at his action.

"Hm, that tasted good." He says with a smirk. "I wonder if it was the frosting or you."

"T-that's a l-lame pick up line." I stutter, much to my dismay.

"But it worked, didn't it?" Natsume says with a chuckle.

"N-no!" I exclaim while turning towards Hotaru who was surprisingly being held by Ruka, both with red faces.

"Thanks for catching me, bunny boy." Hotaru says as Ruka puts her down.

"Y-you're welcome, ballerina." Ruka stutters, but ends with a smirk.

This causes a glare off between Hotaru and Ruka. The tension in the room grew, so I decide to break it.

"Hotaru, can you come with me to the janitor's room?" I ask my friend of many years. "I'm going to mop up this mess."

She doesn't move an inch, so I just tell her not to let the cupcakes burn and walk out of the room (with Serina's permission of course). Natsume follows me out of the room claiming that he wants to help me.

"Don't try anything funny, I know karate." I warn him as we enter the room filled with cleaning supplies.

"That really doesn't matter, but whatever you say, karate chick." He says while following me into the room.

"What do you mean 'that doesn't matter', stalker stooge?" I ask him. "I've been doing karate since I was eight."

"I know karate too; I've been doing karate since I was six." He replies as the door closes from behind him.

I grab a mob and a bucket and swing around quickly to get out of the room. I hear a hard clang of metal and a groan from Natsume.

"You idiot, you just knocked off the knob of the door!" Natsume says while trying to knock the door down.

I let out a groan too. I'm stuck with this stalker for the time being.

* * *

**I think I'll stop here for the day. I hope you liked this chapter. I may be updating another one of my fanfics for those of you who are following me (Lol it sounds like you guys are stalkers .) **

**Till the next chapter**

**K-Chan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**K-Chan: Hello my awesome readers!**

**Hotaru: Why are you always so freaking happy?**

**K-Chan: I'm not, I actually have like five outlines and a summary to make from scratch for my class. I'm taking a break from that.**

**Hotaru: You haven't even started yet, lazy.**

**K-Chan: *pouts* Stop nagging me, Hotaru.**

**Hotaru: I won't stop nagging you, do your work!**

**K-Chan: Look! Ruka's dressed as a playboy bunny and Natsume just caught him from falling!**

**Hotaru: *get's cameras and smiles widely* I'll be back, don't move a mussel! *runs out of the building***

**K-Chan: *dives to the door and barricades everything* I have to finish this chapter before Hotaru realizes I lied about Natsume and Ruka and comes back! **

**Enjoy!**

Mikan's POV

I face palm myself once again. I can't believe I just fell into the cliché of being stuck in the janitor's closet! We've been in here for over a half hour at least and I'm getting really bored.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume." I say with a groan.

"It's ok, Mikan." He says while running his hands through his thick, raven hair.

I take my phone out of my pocket and try to call Serina. My phone makes an ugly honking noise and goes back to the home screen. I look at my bars to see a big 'X' across them.

"Natsume can you try your cell?" I ask. "Mine won't work."

Natsume's POV

I know it's useless to try my phone, Persona or Rei is having the local connections checked, so they're severed off to the school. I swear he's the most cautious in the business there is, but he's also one of the best. I guess you can never be too careful when you're as famous as my band and I are in our profession. I guess you can really never be too safe, can you?

"My phone doesn't have any bars either," I tell the brunette.

"Crap," she says with a pout, "I really don't want to spend time stuck in a closet with a pervert."

I smirk at her comment. I easily take her chin in between my thumb and index finger.

"I don't think you've ever had an experience with a real pervert." I say while resting my forehead on hers. "A real pervert would have already done a lot of sick things to you. You'd be shaking and crying by now. I'm not a real pervert, sweetheart, but I can show you I can be if you'd like. I wouldn't really be a pervert then, actually, since you'd be requesting me."

"Y-y-you are a pervert!" She exclaims with a flushed face."W-w-well you think like one at least."

"I don't have a perverted mind." I say while wrapping my arms around her waist. "I have a sexy imagination."

(A/N: I had to use this line! I got it from a Maid-Sama fanfic, How I Met the Prince by Natsu-no-Sora if I recall correctly.)

"What am I doing to do with you?" She says with a sigh. "I don't think I can break your mind to stop your perversion and I think it'll build up one day and you'll just explode and point out everything that sounds wrong in the world, based on how well I know you."

"I've never thought of that, to be honest." I admit with a chuckle. "How well do you think you know me, Mikan?"

"Not as well as your stalkers do, but enough to suffice." She replies while breaking my grip on her. "You are the lead singer of raven intensity, you are the best stalker I've ever had, you have, and I quote, a 'sexy imagination', and you apparently like sweets and bothering me when I'm trying to come up with new dances at practice. Oh, and I can tell you're keeping a secret of some sort that I have absolutely no interest in discovering."

"Aren't you observant?" I ask with a smirk. "Exactly how many stalkers have you had?"

"Fourteen ex-stalkers," She replies as if it were nothing, "they all manage to disappear in clear sight, but I've made a game of finding them and calling the police. I currently have three or four, not including you, I forget."

Is it just me or is this girl too calm about people following her? Then again, I know there are people how try to break through my security system to watch me sleep and I've gotten used to it. She seems like she could care less about generally anything.

"Natsume, do you want to listen to some music?" She asks me. "I forgot my headphones, so either way you're going to have to."

"What do you have?" I ask.

She hands me her iPod and I begin scrolling through her songs. I count five of my albums and smirk.

"Before you make any cocky remark, Sumire usually kidnaps my iPod and tries to convert me to Raven-ism so we can squeal over, and I quote, how 'oh my freaking gosh, they are sooo dreamy!' you guys are. Can you believe that they did that stunt at that concert? I'd literally kill to have a hug from one of them!' every day and all day. I'm probably the last person you'd find at one of your concert if I wasn't performing, no offense."

"None taken," I reply with a shrug, "some days I don't even want to go to some of my gigs."

"I think the girls have gotten over their star struck faze and see you guys as friends now. Well Sumire has this crazy idea that we're long lost lovers or something of the sort."

"Who knows, maybe we are." I say while sitting across from her. "You do remind me of someone, now that I think of it."

"Well you look familiar to me because of the photos of you I see everywhere." She replies with a shrug. "Your face is literally in over a thousand places on this campus, let alone a five mile radius. I don't think I've gone a day without hearing a girl squeal about you or your semi spiky hair."

"Not even on the weekends?" I ask, fully curious. "Is your mom a fan of me or something?"

"Yes." She says with a sigh. "She is obsessed with how perfectly wild yet tamed your hair is. Is it naturally like this or do you do something to it? I wonder how it'd look smoothed back."

Without a second thought, she is running her hands through my hair. She keeps running her fingers through it, leaving me surprisingly calm and entranced.

"You look like an expensive business man with your hair smoothed back." She comments while slowly dragging her hand through my hair. "Your hair is really soft for a guy."

I hear the door open, I see a bit more light enter the area, and hear a camera snap. Mikan removes her hand from my hair and we look over to see Imai holding a camera with a smirk across her face.

"I'm not even going to sell this one." She says with a genuine smile as we walk out of the closet. "This is pure future This-is-my-trump-card black mail material. Mikan, you're going to make me rich."

"Love ya too," Mikan replies with a roll of her eyes. "How'd you find us? We were in there for over a half hour."

"I knew where you guys were, but my glare off with bunny boy went over a bit longer than planned. Who knew he could hold his own in a glare off with me of all people?" Imai says with a nonchalant shrug.

I mentally snort at her statement. Ruka is more than the eye can see. If you get him pissed off too much, it's like signing your death certificate and stamping it with your own blood. I've only seen him truly and deeply pissed off once and I'm still grateful it wasn't me who pissed him off.

He's usually the most peaceful in the group, so he doesn't really get too riled up.

Mikan's POV

"Did Serina tell you to find us?" I ask my friend as we head back to our classroom.

"Ya, she had a small heart attack when she didn't see you." Hotaru says with a small chuckle.

A smile finds its way to my lips. Serina has always been like a second mother or an older sister to me. She likes hanging out with me and Hotaru here and there, especially on girls' night.

Once we are back in the classroom, Serina tackles Natsume and me in a hug and begins fussing over us. I hope if she and Narumi have kids that I'll be around to make sure they're not clothed in bubble wrap and stuck in protective hamster balls 24/7. This woman is probably the most protective person I know, she even out matches Rei, and that is a task.

"We're fine, Serina." I tell her as she checks my eyes with a flashlight.

"Are you sure?" She says while switching to Natsume for his mini check up.

"Yes, _Auntie_," I say, emphasizing the word 'Auntie'.

Serina goes into her la-la land at the title 'Auntie'. That manages to get her to leave us alone from the time being as she lives in her own fantasy world. She already knows that she's not going anywhere, so I don't know why she gets so excited when I call her that. She's in the family photos more than some of my family members are for crying out loud!

**Time Skip **

The bell rings, signaling the end of school. I pack up my things in record time and bolt out of the door as soon as the teacher permits it. Natsume is hot on my heels as I speed through the hall, weaving in and out of the way of people.

"Oi, Mikan, what are you in such a hurry to do?" He asks me as I arrive at my locker.

"My parent's anniversary party is tonight." I inform him. "Hotaru and I have a lot to do still. WE helped set the whole thing up at the local country club. If one thing goes out of place, the whole thing collapses. If I find the person responsible, your next music video will be in a holding cell. Do you think I can pull of an orange jumpsuit?"

I grab my things out of my locker and slam it closed. There are so many people between me and the exit on the next floor.

"Need some help or do you want to bulldoze your way through?" Natsume asks me.

"Help please," I say with a sigh. Today my ego will not get in the way.

"Move," Natsume says in a plain tone.

The hall parts like the red sea, much to my surprise. WE speed walk through the hall and easily to the exit to see Hotaru waiting for me in her car. I quickly thank Natsume and hop into the black car.

"You certainly took your time." Hotaru remarks as she speeds away from the school.

"There are a lot of people here ok?" I say with a pout. "Mom has our dresses with her, so let's go straight to the country club, ok?"

"Will do," Hotaru says while putting on her blinkers.

Once we get to the country club, we expertly jump out the car and begin giving orders. As soon the caters begin making the dishes for the two hundred people coming for the party, Hotaru and I begin walking around the place, searching for any and all errors.

I see a man smoking a cigar while leaning against base of the stage. Hotaru yells to get his attention as we walk over to him with the intent to make a change or kill, either or.

"Put out that cigarette." Hotaru orders while covering her mouth with a cloth.

"No, it's a free country." The man says after blowing a drag's worth of smoke in her face. I sniff the air to discover that the cigar is filled with illegal marijuana. He does seem a bit drunk too.

I take the cigarette and dunk it in the drink in his hand. I look at the drink to see it's in a beer bottle. He has some nerve doesn't he?

I say with a peppy smile. "I hope you like the weed-beer float I made for you."

"You little bitch; you just wasted good drugs and alcohol!" The man says while trying to punch.

I dodge, kick him in the groin, and back slap his hunched form onto the ground. My hand stings a bit on how hard I slapped him. That fool just had to try to push me to the edge, didn't he?

"Get out of my sight, you're fired." I say with a frostbitten glare. "I guess you'll have to be illegal somewhere else."

"Good luck finding another person who can finish updating this lighting system on short notice." The man says with a glare as he gets up. "I'm using the newest from the Imai line."

"Hotaru Imai, the designer and creator of the electronic system." Hotaru says with a smirk. "By the way, that's a knock off of what I designed. I can have a new one of high quality fresh off of my building table here within the hour at very most."

The man promptly walks away after Hotaru's speech. Hotaru takes out her phone and calls in an order to have him arrested for attempt of assault and battery, smoking illegal drugs, and being intoxicated on the job. After that, she tells one of her favorite assistants to bring over the best lighting systems she can find and someone to install it.

I hear police sirens in the distance and high five Hotaru. We run a tight ship and anyone trying to mess it up will be cut off in the blink of the eye.

"Have I ever told you that I love having you as my best friend?" I ask my friend a few minutes after a man arrives and begins installing the lighting system's update.

"Yes." She says with a smirk as we stroll into the indoor part of the party location.

People jump out of the way as we walk, doing everything to avoid our wrath. One girl (who's a part time employee for the twin's mother's bakery) is brave enough to come up to us and ask our opinion on a dessert.

"E-e-excuse me, Ms. Sakura," The raven haired girl stutters, "can y-you taste this cupcake for me? The head baker said if it gains your approval, he will let me bake a few dozens."

I silently take the cupcake and take a bite of it. It's like heaven in my mouth!

"It's absolutely amazing! This frosting is the best I've ever tasted." I say with a bright smile. "This is probably the highlight of my time here today. Who made this?"

"I-I d-did, Ms. Sakura." She stutters with a blush.

"Anyone with the talent to bake this well deserves to call me by my first name." I tell her with a wink. "Besides, you look a year younger than me at very most. What's your name and how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I-I-I'm Aoi Hyuuga." The girl stutters with a deeper blush. "I'm fifteen and I'm a freshman at Alice Academy."

"I'm Mikan Sakura." I introduce myself. "This is my best friend Hotaru Imai."

"Hello, Aoi." Hotaru says smoothly.

"You have my approval to go ahead and bake the cupcakes, make as many as you can between now and eight pm, when the event starts." I tell my underclassman "After eight come find me, I have a surprise for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Mikan!" She chirps.

As soon as she is out of sight Hotaru comments on how nice I am to other people when I'm not in my business mode.

Time Skip to the Party

Everything seemed to be going well. I look around to see the twins and Sumire walking towards me with smiles on their faces, looking as beautiful as ever.

"You girls look stunning." I say with a smile.

Nonoko is wearing a dark blue dress that ends right below her knees that's around the color of her hair with fishnet fingerless gloves, smoky eye shadow, lip gloss, and her hair in a semi messy ballerina bun with hair framing her face, and high heels, giving out the vibe that she cares about her looks, but not too much with a hint of sass.

Sumire is wearing a dark emerald green tube sleeveless dress with a short sleeved black cardigan that complements her model like figure, black high heels, smoky green eyed shadow, lip gloss, and her long hair swept to the side in a curly pony tail resting on her shoulder.

Anna is wearing a hot pink, almost red dress that falls in layers to her knees in a princess like manner. She has on pink eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and her shoulder length hair is at her shoulders in low pig tails. Her black doll heels make her look like she can out cute any puppy or princess in existence.

"You guys look great." Hotaru says with a smile reserved for friends only.

"You two don't so bad yourself." Sumire says with a smile.

In my opinion, Hotaru looks much better than I do at the moment. She is fixated in a sleeveless veil layered black dress that hugs her torso and slowly loosens as it travels to a few inches below her knees. When she walks the dress flows back, slightly hiking the skirt up to her knees, making her look like a model at a shoot every time she decides to walk. Her hair has been grown out a bit for the occasion so her hair falls onto her shoulders. It's simple yet elegant. Around her neck is a black choker with an amethyst colored stone in the center of it with matching all black shoes with amethyst stones on them. The purpose of this coloring is to bring attention to her amethyst eyes, and it's doing one hell of a job in doing so, especially with the full moon's lighting. Upon her wrist lays a few bracelets and a purple Imai Corp ring. I think I'm the farthest from stunning within the five mile radius.

"M-Ms. Mikan," I hear Aoi's shy voice say from behind me.

I turn around to see the shy girl blushing around the same shade of the dress I had made for her. Aoi is dressed in a crimson dress that ends at her knees with only one shoulder covered. The dress is fitting, but not too fitting that it will draw too much attention to her chest. Her crimson tinted brown eyes are brought out by a light layer of glitter. Her raven locks are taken out of her pony tail from earlier and falls down her back with curled ends. Around her neck is a red heart necklace. Her black high heels look a bit high for her, but I think she'll manage. It is a simple yet elegant outfit that makes her look absolutely beautiful. There's one thing missing though.

"Bite your bottom lip, Aoi." I order the younger girl.

She wordlessly does what she is told and her lips turn a light shade of red.

"There, you look perfect." I complement her. "You all look absolutely stunning tonight. Hopefully you all don't outshine my mother, or else I'll shove you all into a mud pit."

The girls, even Aoi, much to my delight, laugh at my joke. Sumire tells me that she'll have to drag me into the pit too because I look beautiful too. Do I really?

I have on sakura pink sleeveless dress with silver swirls on it that lands at my knees, pink and silver eye shadow, the necklace Rei got for me, and silver high heels. My naturally curly long hair is straightened and draped on my back and a bit on my shoulders. I have on a light layer of pink lip gloss and a few silver bracelets on my wrists. All in all I don't look all that great, especially compared to the other girls here with me.

"I don't look all that great." I say with a chuckle. "You all look like models today."

"Thanks, Miki, but you do look gorgeous." Anna tells me with a soft smile. "Just accept the complement and finish your little checklist so we can have some fun."

One of the stage directors comes up with a huff.

"Ms., the band fell through on us! They cancelled for a party that is paying them twelve more dollars an hour!" The assistant says in a huff.

"Thank you for the information." I tell her in my professional persona. "I'll see what I can do."

Hotaru and I get out our phones in synchronization and begin dialing.

Natsume's POV

My phone begins ringing and I answer it.

"Hello?" I say while running my hands through my hair.

"Hi Natsume I need a favor." I hear a familiar sweet voice.

"Mikan," I question.

"The one and only," She says with a sigh, "look, I'll get to the point knowing you were probably napping or something. Can you come to the country club I told you about and perform with the boys? Heck if only you can come here it'll suffice. The band I got fell through and knowing Hotaru, she's setting up a court day to sue them and retain her money with interest. Can you please come?"

"What's in it for me?" I ask. I know I'm going to end up helping her one way or another, but let's just see what I'll get out of it.

"You'll be able to see me in a dress, outside of any music video."

"That's a treat, but not too big of a treat. I do have my mom over by my place, so is it worth actually leaving?"

"You can bring her with you if you'd like." She responds hastily. "There is one open seat that's reserved for someone, but they didn't actually RSVP anyway. I can have all of the paparazzi out of sight for you if you like."

"Is that all you want? I mean you are asking for the most in demand professional band of the past decade."

"Damn it, Natsume, will you tell me what you want?!" She seethes evilly into the phone. "I can have you kidnapped and brought here, you know. Hotaru's inventions have more than one use!"

"Ok, ok, evil," I say with a chuckle. "We'll be there in a half hour. I'll tell you what I want when I get there. Send me a picture of what all you girls look like; I think the others will need an insensitive to go over."

"It's sending right now." She tells me. "I got to go."

I hear her giving people orders in the back ground and smirk. She's like the ring leader, she calls the shots. My phone vibrates, signaling I got the pictures and I head down the stairs to see the guys and my mom watching a horror film.

"Guys, we have to go play somewhere in a half hour, go change." I tell them.

"Did Persona arrange it?" Kitsu asks lazily.

"No, I did." I reply.

"I'm not going, sorry Natsu." Koko tells me.

I roll my eyes and show them the picture of the girls.

"Mikan requested us, and this is what they look like in dim lighting." I say with a smirk.

Soon everyone (except for my mom) is hurdling over the couch and up stairs to their rooms.

"You're friends are kind of narcissistic." Mom says with a chuckle. "Though I can't blame them, the girls do look like models. That reminds me, I have a party to go to, and I'm already late!"

Mom begins dialing her phone and running upstairs. Not a common combination that anyone can pull off, but somehow mom makes it work.

Mikan's POV

"Mikan, this party is wonderful!" I hear my mother say from behind me. "Meet my friend Kaoru, she just arrived."

I turn around to see my mother, looking as graceful as ever, and a woman that looks like the adult version of Aoi.

"M-M-mom," Aoi yelps. "What are you doing here? I told you I could handle this job on my own!"

"I'm a guest today, sweetie." The woman says with a smile. "Didn't I tell you I was Yuka's maid of honor at her wedding or that I'm her oldest and best friend? Yuka make one old joke and you die."

"No," Aoi dead pans.

"I could have sworn I did." The woman replies with fake innocents.

"Anyway," Mom says, "Mikan this is Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga, Kaoru you already know Mikan since you were there when she was born."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hyuuga." I say with a smile.

"Please call me Kaoru; Mrs. Hyuuga makes me sound so old." She says with a chuckle.

"If you'd excuse me, Mrs. Hyuuga, I have to go call and yell at the idiot band I hired. They were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Don't be so harsh, Mikan." I hear Natsume say while wrapping his arms around me waist. "We were here a few minutes late."

"If you were hired for real than you'd have a pay deduction." I say while trying to get his hands off of me.  
"Natsume, get off of my friend!" Aoi scold as she repeatedly hits Natsume over the head. "I swear you're the weirdest and most annoying older sibling ever."

"Ouch, stop hitting me, Aoi!" Natsume says while letting go of me. "I swear you're the most annoying little sibling ever."

"Ok, break it up you two." Hotaru interjects. "Go get onstage, you're instruments are already up there and tuned. I hope you don't mind that they're Imai Corp. brand."

Natsume bids us a goodbye and goes up onstage with the other boys. AS soon as he is out of ear's reach, my mom grabs me by the shoulders and begins squealing.

"The lead singer of Raven Intensity is your boyfriend and you didn't tell me?!" She chirps. "You know how much I love their band!"

"Mom, I love you, but let go, you're freaking me out." I say while prying my mother off. "Natsume is not my boyfriend. I'm just one of his lead dancers. I forgot to tell you that after you and dad came home from your week long business trip, didn't I?"

"Yes, you failed to mention that." I hear my father say from behind me.

I turn around slowly with a sheepish smile upon my face. I see my dirty blond headed father tapping his foot with crossed arms. His light brown eyes looked as if they were going to kill someone and his crossed arms also got the point across.

"Exactly where is this band?" He asks. "I'd like to have a word with them."

"Daddy you and mom look great!" I say while giving my clearly irritated father.

It takes a few minutes to calm him down with my trained 'I'm a total daddy's girl' act. Not all what I told my father way totally fake. He and mom did look like stars. Mom has the white version of what I'm wearing while dad is in a black tux with a white shirt.

As soon as the boy's made their presence on the stage known the crowd went crazy.

"Hello, we are Raven Intensity." Natsume says coolly. "We'll be your entertainment for the evening. This song is for the lovely couple this whole event is for, Yuka and Izumi Sakura. I hope you like it and happy anniversary. From what I've been told, this is your most recent theme song. This is own rendition of 'Hey there Delilah' by the Plain White T's."

"Raven Intensity knows us and our song!" Mom squeals. "Thank you, Mikan, Hotaru; this has been the best night ever!"

"You're welcome, mom/Auntie Yuka." Hotaru and I chorus.

Dad offers mom his hand and they begin dancing. I let a small smile rise to my lips. I love the way my parents are so happy together.

Anna yanks my clipboard from my hand and gives it to one of the planners. I roll my eyes at my friend's actions.

After an hour of playing, the boys decide to take a break.

"You guys are such a life saver." I say while hugging each of the band members. "Thanks for coming. I wanted this to be perfect for my parents."

"Anytime," Ruka says with a smile.

"Help yourselves to anything you want." I tell them. "This lovely girl behind me made the cupcakes which are to die for."

"They're not all that good." Aoi says with a blush.

"Ya they are," Yoichi says, "I snuck one in before we had to play. You've got a talent, Aoi."

Aoi's face goes redder than her dress and she stutters about having to do something in the kitchen. As soon as she is gone, Natsume hits Yoichi on the back of the head.

"Don't hit on my little sister." He says with a minor glare. "You're going to wake up in the middle of nowhere."

Yoichi rolls his eyes at this. "You need me for gigs, so you won't make me disappear for long."

Natsume ruffles his hair with a chuckle, promptly getting the sliver headed teen to reciprocate the action.

**Hours later**

I sigh as the final cleanup crew member drives away in their car. The only people here now are me, the girls, and the boys. Soon we are filing out of the area and into cars.

"Thanks again for coming guys." I tell them while putting up my hair in a pony tail. "I really appreciate it."

"We know," The boys chorus.

With that, we all get into our cars and drive off to our houses.

I can't help but feel that these guys are something special right now.

**K-Chan: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Hotaru: you sneaky little troll, you lied! Go finish your paper!**

**K-Chan: I did. I forgot to finish the chapter before I finished the paper. My nerd senses were tingling.**

**Hotaru: What did you get on it?**

**K-Chan: I forgot, but I think I'm going to make it into a short fanfic later on.**

**Hotaru: Look, there's the portal to the anime world! It's out that window!**

**K-Chan: Where?! *Goes outside to go to the anime world***

**Hotaru: Pay back! *Locks the door***

**K-Chan: *bangs on the door* Hotaru, let me in! It's windy and the snow is almost melted! It's cold!**

**Hopefully you chuckled at some of that. **

**Till next time**

**K-Chan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey My Little Rock Stars (what? Lady gaga has her Little Monsters-I think-, Avril Laveign has Little Black Stars, and I have my Little Rock Stars). _**

**_I have to admit, I wouldn't have updated unless I got the idea for a chapter from the song 'Savior' by Rise Against (which will feature in a future chapter) and AnneHyuuga13 nagging- just kidding- me to update._**

**_ *pouts* How come Brisken only noticed Natsume didn't get his treat for saving Mikan?_**

**_Enough of my ranting…Enjoy!_**

Mikan's POV

"Mikan," My mother says in a sing song tone, "wake up, you have an emergency practice with your band. They said their sponsor needs the video finished by tonight so they can be in stores by next week. Oh and Hotaru's here waiting for you."

The words, 'Hotaru's here waiting' make me bolt out of my bed and into my bathroom then my closet. I'm glad I showered last night, or else I'd face more of Hotaru's wrath.

I look over my outfit and nod in satisfaction. I have my hair in a messy pony tale, a Raven Intensity sweatshirt with a workout shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and a pair of ballet flats. I don't care if I'm going to meet the world's most sought after bachelors (still don't know how Natsume got #1 on the list Sumire showed me from online), I just woke up and I don't really care right now. I grab my phone, a purse, and my house keys then bolt out the door.

I literally jump into Hotaru's car and buckle up. She hands me a coffee and gives me a pair of sunglasses.

"Have I told you that I love you?" I say after a few sips of coffee.

"Yes," She replies. "You were awoken with the news of our unfortunate work call too?"

"Yes," I reply, looking over my best friend in similar attire to mine, Raven Intensity sweatshirt, regular jeans, and ballet flats. "They better have breakfast there or else I'm going to crash. I had a little bit of sleep last night."

"Agreed," Hotaru says while running a hand through her hair.

We arrive at the studio within twenty or so minutes and rush to the room we were told to meet.

"What took you two so long?" Youichi asks as we approach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't feel like getting a speeding ticket," Hotaru says with a roll of her eyes.

"Good morning you guys," I greet, "Now what was so urgent that you had to wake me up at this hour?"

"One of the girls we were going to be with Natsume and Ruka video got drunk and sprained their ankles." My older brother informs me.

Hotaru inches over to Ruka, signaling that she's going to be his partner- so much for my best friend. I glare at her and face Natsume.

"Can we start now?" I ask him. "I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but I have some serious Z's to catch up on, so can we get this over with?"

The boys chuckle at my response. Suddenly Hotaru and I are being dragged towards dressing rooms and begin getting prepared for the video/tortured for a half hour.

A lady shoves powdery glitter on my face so quickly I inhale a bit too much through my nose and go into a fit of sneezes-stupid glitter. Another woman takes my hair out of it's casual style and begins combing it roughly. I look over to Hotaru to see her getting the same treatment.

"You girls truly don't know what you have!" One of the ladies says in disgust, yanking at Hotaru's hair. "My daughter tried out to be one of their dancers and was rudely rejected by that Hyuuga boy! He said she couldn't dance to save my life!"

(A/N: Not a typo, Natsume said the girl couldn't dance to save her mother's life.)

"The same with me," The lady says while yanking at me. "My girls would have been better and prettier in those videos!"

"I doubt it," I hear a all too familiar voice say. "Mikan and Hotaru are cute-I'll give you that- but that's not why we hired them. I still stand by my words: they were dancing like sluts who wanted to take us home-no offence."

Hotaru and I exchange amused glances, earning another puff of some substance rubbed on my face. The ladies quickly finish their work and leave the room. I really hope I never meet any of these ladies again. I let a sigh out of my mouth and smile at our savior.

"Thank you Natsume," I say exasperatedly. "I think those women were hell-bent on killing us with makeup utensils."

"Thanks Hyuuga, they were going to rip out my hair," Hotaru says while rubbing her sore head.

Natsume rolls his eyes at us and tells us to be in the outdoor filming area in a ten minutes after looking at what the ladies had done to us. I turn back towards the mirror and gasp in horror. They made my face look like a coloring book. My cheeks were dragged down with a heavy amount of blush, my eye shadow was too thick-well that explains my heavy eyes- and my eyeliner and mascara must have taken at least a whole bottle. My skin looks like I just came out of a Twilight movie, sparkly and FYI, I **_don't_** do the sparkly look (or the dating someone a century younger than me!).

(A/N: Sorry, Twilight fans, but I don't like Twilight! Feel free to rant at me, try to convert me, or lecture me on the glory of your fandom in the review area!)

Hotaru wrinkles her nose in disgust, "We look like drag queens."

I solemnly nod and begin removing the makeup off of my face as quickly as possible. I quickly dress in the outfit already prepared for me, a sleeveless white shirt tucked into a black, slightly puffy bottomed skirt, a dark jean jacket with sleeves end at my elbows, and a cute pair of black ankle boots. My hair is curled and out down my back, but I think it'll look better in a side ponytail across my shoulder.

I look over to see Hotaru dressed in a dark off-the-shoulder shirt with a black knee-length denim skirt with a pair of low-heeled ankle boots, a black beanie, and several bracelets on her wrists.

We quickly rush towards the shoot area to see the area fogged up. A mini town is set up very neatly, letting no one's work gone unused. The director ushers Hotaru and I to a mini café that they set up and places a plate of very delicious looking vanilla cupcakes and hot chocolate.

"You two need to act like you're having a good time, completely oblivious to the attention you're attracting from all the guys around you," The director tells us quickly. "Eat the cupcakes, act cute, talk, have fun. Oh and glance at the boys over there ever so often as if you think they're cute or whatever you call guys now. Remember the parts of the video we shot earlier this month!"

We promptly nod and music begins to play over the speakers.

"I can't believe what those ladies did to our makeup," Hotaru says with a chuckle and a slight flip of her hair. "We looked like clowns!"

I graze my finger across some of the frosting and dab my cheek with it. "Oh it looks like I don't have enough makeup on my face! I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation, so this frosting will have to make up for it!"

I take a napkin off of the table and begin whipping my cheek, carefully closing my eye so I don't take the chance of getting any in my eye. I hear Natsume's rather soothing voice play through the speakers. How the heck did he get this good?

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

I look over at the table Natsume is at and a light blush finds its way to my face. He looks really…handsome and…well…cool. I promptly look away in attempt not die of embarrassment.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

My mind wanders towards my parent's anniversary and how he came to help me so willingly (well that picture of the girls and I helped).

"Go talk to him," Hotaru tells me playfully.

"I'll only go if you go with me," I tell, more like beg, her.

She rolls her eyes and we stand up. I take a deep breath and begin nervously tugging at my clothes and my hair as if I were really going to talk to Natsume on the streets. God I'm glad that he's going to have to be nice to me.

"H-hi," I stutter with a blush.

Hotaru introduces herself without a single stutter and immediately captivates Ruka. I smile at Natsume who smirks at me. I wonder what he'd do if I actually had an interest in him. I wonder what'd happen. We- I nervously flirt; Natsume accidentally spills his coffee all over me when Ruka accidentally bumps into him. I gasp in shock and begin running the opposite direction. Music video or not, I don't want to be seen like this.

._ And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Natsume's cup shatters to the floor and he rushes after me. He calls my name and I turn around instinctively. He finally catches up and pulls me into a tight hug. He kisses my forehead and runs his hands through my hair.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I submit to the hug and let my wander if this was us how he'd react, whether it is like this or just let me run away if this wasn't a music video. I wonder…

"That's a rap!" The director says gleefully.

"Y-you did a good job singing that song," I tell him with a slight blush, hoping I don't look like a total train wreck.

"Thanks," He says with a smirk. "Are you becoming one of my fans now?"

"N-no!" I deny.

His smirk widens as he takes off his leather jackets and drapes it over my shoulders. My light blush turns darker at his action. Not that I fully mind, but what is he doing?

"Are you sure?" He whispers into my ear.

"I-I'm not your fan," I stutter while shrugging my arms into the sleeves.

"Well you probably will be now because I'm doing you a big favor." He says while zipping up the jacket.

"What favor it that?"

"Not letting you go around with a shirt that has a crappy undershirt, strawberry print." Natsume whispers huskily.

My face turns a vibrant red and I stutter a thanks. Maybe I will be his fan just for today. He leads me to my dressing room and tells me to meet him in the parking lot after I'm finished changing because he has a surprise for me. I quickly change into my outfit I came in. I look over myself in the mirror and frown. I wasn't planning on going anywhere after this and now I look crappy with a workout shirt and ballet flats.

"Mikan, let me in," Hotaru says through the door.

I open the door and she shoves a shirt and a pair of ankle black hunter boots with a small chunk heel on it into my chest. "I love you, Hotaru."

"I know." She replies.

I quickly change into the red v-neck that hugs my curves and I slip the boots onto my feet so fast I almost trip. I rush towards the door, but Hotaru reminds me that I left something important behind. I rush and get Natsume's jacket to be stopped again.

"I meant you were leaving your phone, Mik'," Hotaru says while waving my phone back and forth. "I didn't think you liked Hyuuga that much."

"Shut up before I blackmail you." I reply with a glare. "I still have that picture of you when you were a toddler."

She hands over the phone wordlessly and I dash out of the door. I arrive at the parking lot. Natsume's leaning against a black motorcycle with a smirk on his face. He tosses me a helmet and puts one on himself. I stare in awe of the coolness of it all until Natsume revs the engine and orders me to jump on the motorcycle already. I put on the helmet, pull on Natsume's jacket, and we begin speeding off. No matter how much I'll deny it to anyone, Natsume's not that bad…plus I love motorcycles.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's crappy, but oh well. Who wants to know what happens in the next chapter? Review enough and you'll find out. I have 71 reviews right now, so how 'bout ten or more reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Remember, you can review whether or not you have an account on fanfiction! **

**Review, my Little Rock Stars,**

**K-Chan! **


	7. Chapter 7

**:3 I couldn't believe how many reviews I got from the last chapter! I feel so special! **

**_ANSWER TO QUESTIONS: I know you guys had questions about why Natsume, Aoi, and Mrs. Hyuuga weren't surprised that they were going to the same party and why Mikan wasn't surprised that they all were related. You'll find out why the Hyuugas aren't surprised they are at the same party in the future chapters; I can't just spoil it all. When you're in a rush, you usually don't stop too much to question things that you'll eventually find the answer to, so that's why Mikan didn't stop to be surprised when she was in a crisis. How many people with ruby tinted brown eyes are there anyway?_**

**_Enough of that…enjoy!_**

Mikan's POV

The wind whips my hair out side of the helmet and a smile graces my face. I love speed. There's no way that I'd ask my parents to buy me a motorcycle, they'd have a life threatening heart attack. So I guess I'll just have to savor this ride right now.

An excited chuckle escapes my lips as we excel a bit faster. I close my eyes in pure bliss and let myself feel the speed. I can tell Natsume is going a bit slower than usual with me on here, I wonder how fast he goes by himself on empty roads.

After a few more minutes the motorcycle comes to a stop and the engine softly turns off. I open my eyes reluctantly and climb off the beautiful machine of speed. Natsume gets off right after me with a smirk. He jesters me to walk and I fall into stride next to him.

"I love speed." I say with a shrug. "I wish I knew how to drive one."

"Good to know. Maybe I'll teach you how to drive it one day."

"Really," I chirp, stopping him in his tracks. "You better not be joking."

"I promise, I'm fully serious," He says with a chuckle.

I excitedly latch onto him in a tight hug which he returns a bit hesitantly. My face goes red when I realize my idiotic mistake. I let go of him and stutter an apology. His arm is still around my waist and he tilts my chin up towards him.

"If offering you how to drive a motorcycle gets me a hug," Natsume whispers huskily, "what will buying you one get me?"

He lets go of me and chuckles at my shocked expression. "Come on, strawberry, why don't we go in the park before a bunch a people start filling in?"

At the mention of my bra print I send a glare at Natsume before looking around to see an amusement park. A smile graces my face and a childlike happiness rushes over me. Natsume takes me by the wrist and drags me towards the ticket booth. He pays for our tickets and we basically run into the amusement park and into the nearest roller coaster. Within minutes the rollercoaster is going faster and faster until we are hanging upside down and doing a bunch of flips.

"Can we have your autograph?" These thirteen year old girls ask Natsume.

Natsume shrugs and opens his hand for the picture. While Natsume signs their photos, the oldest of them, a boy about fifteen years old, comes up to me with a shake of his dirty blond hair.

"You're Raven Intensity's lead dancer, right," He asks me.

"Yes," I reply. "Everyone there is pretty easy to work with."

"Maybe you could show me some of your moves some time." He says with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

I'm usually oblivious to when people flirt with me, or so I've been told by my friends, but it's obvious how strong this guy is coming off.

"From what I've heard, you're pretty flexible," He says while running his hand against my harm.

"Yeah she is," Natsume says while snaking his arm around my waist. "Good for me, right? She's one of our best dancers."

The blond gives him a dirty look and Natsume leads me towards the Faris wheel. He sends the boys a smirk over his shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"Protective much," I ask rhetorically.

"Yep," He replies. "I guess I'm territorial."

"So now I'm yours to be controlled?" I ask with a arched eyebrow.

"Yes," He says while tilting my head towards his. "By the looks of it, you like it."

"I let you think what you want so I don't damage your ego and go away screaming and crying so you don't damage that smooth little voice of yours." I say while playfully getting out of his grip.

"So you think my voice is smooth hu?" He says with a chuckle. "I knew you liked me. You're just playing hard to get."

"That's because I am," I say with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at me and continues to walk.

Time Skip

I look to my side as the scenery of the town passes by me. I had a really good time today. I haven't been to an amusement park in so long. It's a nice change of pace. Unfortunately, my ride comes to an end when Natsume pulls up in front of my house. I take off the helmet and hand it back to him.

"I had a good time today," I tell him with a smile.

"I did too," He admits.

I turn around to my door, but realize I forgot to return one more thing. I take off his jacket and put it out towards him. He tells me to keep it then zooms off. A smile graces my face as he gets smaller in the distance. Maybe Natsume isn't all that bad. He can be sweet…when he's not being a pervert.

** I know it was short, but I really I hope you liked this chapter! I may just start on the next one later today. Sorry if there's any typos!**

**Review rock stars,**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
